One Wish
by inumaru13
Summary: Sometimes Seto Kaiba, you make me wish that I had never met you." Yami silently closed the door. "Pharaoh," Marik called. "We always know what we want and that's the scariest part." One Wish...Beware of your desires. prideshippping
1. Wish Made

_Step one you say we need to talk, he walks_

_You say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back to you_

_You stare politely right on through_

"WHY!!" Seto Kaiba hollered at the top of his lungs. "WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND FOR ONCE!!" Taking a fist, he slammed it onto the wooden desk, knocking off neatly piled papers and the corded phone.

"Understand what Seto?" a baritone voice responded as crimson gems glowered at the angry CEO. "All I said is that you should relax and take a break." A smaller figure stood frozen in front of the desk, arms crossed and brows tense with irritation.

"I HAVE A COMPANY TO RUN!!" Seto ground out. "I can't just simply, "Take a break" Yami."

"Well you can't simply work yourself to death either." Yami uncrossed his arms and leaned onto the desk. "The duel disk ultra isn't due for another month, I've helped with the reports on that device, and Mokuba is clearly capable of running the corporation as well as you when you were his age."

"Yes, when I was his age." Seto sneered. "He's still much younger than me and has much less experience."

"He's 24 already Dragon. Last time I checked you've already stopped a major corporate takeover, made your stepfather kill himself out of regret, duel yourself out of a 4 story window and survive, manufacture the best technology for this century and beyond, saved the world with me more than once, had sex with more than one person…" The last part drew a fiery blush from the usual stoic man.

Yami, seeing this blush, allowed a smirk to worm its way onto his lips as he leaned in closer to the CEO till this noses almost touched. The grin grew wider when he saw the muscles of the latter tense at every breath he exhaled while the fists that were clenched, relaxed.

"What I'm saying is that you shouldn't try to be perfect," a sly tongue worked its way out of the grin and licked the other's perspiring nose. That unraveled the tension, to a sexual degree. Yami rapidly forced his arms forwards just in time to lessen the impact of the collision between him and the, panties in a knot Seto. Lips crashes together and tongues dueled for dominance as more articles of the already beaten desk were scattered around the floors. The two flesh beings melded together, friction increasing as Seto pulled the former pharaoh over the wooden barrier and knocked both of them onto the floor through the process of kicked the rolling chair away from them.

"I thought…you…weren't supposed…ah…to do this…in the…oh Ra…office," Yami panted out, gripping tightly onto other's shoulders when a curious tongue lapped onto his earlobe followed by a teeth gently massing and sucking it.

"Shut up your…majesty," Seto ground out, the vibrations from his teeth traveling to Yami's ear causing a fit of giggles from the spirit. Buttons of the shirts were beginning to pop up when static ruined the heated atmosphere.

"Kaiba-sama…" Both figures froze. One slender arm reached over for the fallen handset.

"This is Kaiba speaking and it had better be good if you wish to keep your job." Yami watched in curiosity but with one small twitch in his lover's bright blue eyes was enough to hang his head to the side and sigh. Picking himself up off the floor, his lover did the same.

"Fine," the CEO growled into the phone and slammed it onto the receiver. Without even turning around, he straightened his clothes and picked up the papers, organizing them.

"The offer still stands to take a day off one of these times." Yami sighed as he made it to the door.

"I'll tell you again, I have a company to run." Seto massaged his temples as he dropped his eyes to level with his hands. "Sex can wait." Yami froze at this statement. With one swoop of his blazer, he whirled onto the CEO, eyes blazing, face red with fury, as he proceeded to holler at the top of his lungs.

"SEX CAN WAIT!!" his baritone voice blaring through the solid oak doors causing the staff outside to jump with start and hurtle with their errands.

"YOU THINK THIS IS ALL ABOUT SEX!! SEX ISN'T EVEN SEX WITH YOU ANYMORE!! IT'S MORE OF A STRESS RRELIEF FUCK OR A LAST MINUTE DESPERATE MEASURE TO SAVE YOUR PRIDE FROM SAYING I'M SORRY!!"

Seto slammed his hands down onto the table with much force this time causing it to crack in two as he made a beeline to the screaming pharaoh.

"You always think about you," he snarled, grabbing the other hard on the upper arm.

"Let go Kaiba," Yami spat the last name causing the latter's lip to curl in a vicious scowl.

"Of what, I have _pride_ enough to refuse and tell you to fuck off. What do you know about what I have to do anyways? You were living inside a dumb little trinket for the last 5000 years. All you have to do now is live and play a stupid children's card game. The only reason why you tell me to relax is because all you know is h—!"

SLAP!! The hand released the other's arm when its new destination was to hold its stinging cheek. Blue eyes blinked rapidly in shock and surprise. The smaller was panting, chest heaving with every breath with one arm raised and the other, hosting a tightly clenched fist.

"You," crimson eyes flooded with hurt as tears formed under their lids. The arm lowered as Yami allowed his head to drop, staring at the floor, waiting for his lover's reaction.

"Leave." Kaiba straightened up to his full height and went to sit behind his newly broken desk. The former pharaoh didn't say another word as he made his way to the door.

"Sometimes," Yami sighed as he began to close the door. "Sometimes Seto Kaiba, you make me wish that I had never met you." The door clicked shut as silence reigned in the chaotic room.

_Some sort of window to your eyes_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines and fair to blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

--The Fray _How to Save a Life_


	2. Bakura!

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look out_

_And very conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing_

"That stupid, annoying, stuck up, jerk, egotistical, annoying, insolent, gracef—ACK!!" Yami shook his head rapidly to clear away the thought. "Think straight you baka pharaoh; you're mad at him right now."

Kicking the stone of the concrete street with more force than necessary, he watched as it rocketed down an empty alleyway. Suddenly a soft thud was heard followed by groaning.

"Who's there?" Yami demanded as he looked back behind him. Finding no one, he shook his head and turned to continue when suddenly, tight grip yanked him backwards, toppling him causing him to bang his head against the concrete.

"Ouch!" Rubbing his head to clear away the pain, he opened his eyes to find an awfully familiar leer and a pair of matching violet eyes glinting from atop of him.

"My, My," the sneering voice chuckled, "Don't we have the pharaoh in a rather compromising position today?" Snarling, the figure proceeded to pin the wrists above Yami's and his ankles as well with his own. "And to what do I owe this delicious pleasure?"

"GET OFF OF ME TOMB ROBBER!!" Kicking the unsuspecting white head in the gut, Yami pushed himself up, reversing the positions and pinning Bakura to the brick wall of the surrounding alleyway.

"When did you learn to fight?" Bakura spat with menace as he tried to gain his regular breathing pattern.

"When you so graciously saw it fit to nearly ruin my life beyond repair." Crimson gazed into violet as silence reigned in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, the former tomb robber threw his head back and laughing, howling with the wind that had begun to blow and the rain drops that fell onto the two spirits faces. Placing one albino hand onto the other's tan, their eyes met with one quickened flash of lightening then the other flipping the pharaoh back onto the wet ground. Slipping and sliding, tumbling and flipping, the two fought hands and teeth, tearing at each other with no regards to their recent surroundings. The rain was pouring harder and the thunder was booming but still, the two old enemies fought. One fist to the jaw, a foot the ribs, teeth marks shining wet with blood on both necks, scrapes and scratches as clothes were torn and disheveled as slowly the fight began to wined its way to a close. Panting, the both of them sat up, Yami helping the pinned Bakura who in return dragged them both back to the puddling bricks.

"Care to admit that I was right?" Bakura gasped, leaning back against the water, allowing the rain to run its course over his face.

"Right about what?" Yami sat up, leaning against the opposite wall watching the tomb robber warily while trying to staunch the blood flow from his cut lower lip.

"That we are more alike than you care to agree." Bakura chuckled, "otherwise, we would have both not just have met randomly in this particular alleyway after kicking a rock and hitting the same person with it."

Yami blinked before responding, "I hit a person with a rock?"

"Yep."

"But this alleyway was empty."

"The person you hit only appears when you really wish him to appear."

"Alright, stop talking riddles. I just solved the biggest one and I don't need more."

Bakura cackled at this one. "Oh but I'm not, _pharaoh_. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here sopping wet in the rain."

Yami started. "Are you saying you're the person that I really wished to appear? I know you had a big ego but that's just ridiculous."

"Speaking of egos," Violet eyes glinted with mischief, "How's your precious dragon?" The spirit laughed harder when he saw the other flinch.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh really." Bakura rose from the ground and knelt down in front of the glaring pharaoh. "The last statement you said to him is my business."

"What—!!" Lips sealed themselves together. The canine fangs bit into the softer lips of the shocked latter leaving the tongue to lap at the blood drops.

"What was the last statement pharaoh?" the tomb robber whispered into the lips while running both hands down the plains of the other's chest.

"Stop…" Yami groaned but was silenced for the invading lips pressed once again against his and the tongue darted in to seek warmth.

"What was the last statement? I can already taste it yearning to be spilled out into the world." Flushed and gasping for breath, Yami's eyes were half mast and glazed over like drunken rubies, turned to face the sky, letting the rain blend in with his tears, hiding them from view.

"I wished," he rasped. "I wished that I had never met Seto Kaiba."

"Why?" Bakura leered nuzzling into the pharaoh's neck.

"Because all I seem to do is cause him more stress than he needs. I can't help him anymore and I can never understand his troubles."

"Do you believe that if you never met that prick of a priest that he would be happier?"

Silenced few moments passed letting Yami's eyes drop close. Bakura stood and offered the pharaoh his hand.

"What is the answer my king?" he leered. Slowly, the former pharaoh opened his eyes to stare at the sworn enemy in front of him. Almost as if in a daze, he felt his lips move in the final decision.

"Yes."

"Then take my hand." Tan and white gripped together as one final flash of lighting blinded all spectators to the scene. Both spirits disappeared leaving only small bloodstained bricks and a small golden glint in their wake.

_You won't cry for my absence I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that unimportant_

_Am I so insignificant_

_Isn't something missing_

_Isn't someone missing me_

_--_Evanesance _Missing_


	3. Wake Up

_Is it too late, nothing to salvage_

_You look away, clear all the damage_

_Without meaning to, all words of love_

_Has disappeared_

"MOKUBA!!" Seto Kaiba shouted as he entered the mansion. He had seen a his brother's favorite black Porsche convertible sitting in the garage as the limo pulled up signaling the 24 year old brat was home.

"Hey Nii-sama," Mokuba made a beeline for his brother, laughing as he tackled the semi-wet CEO to the ground. No matter how old they have both grown their customary greeting and their close relationship remained the same.

"How was work?" Mokuba laughed as he grabbed his brother's hand. "Has the Virtual Simulation 3000 come to work yet?"

"The Virtual Sim.—WHAT!!" Kaiba turned on his brother in shock. "What do you mean has it come to work, the project hasn't even started yet?"

"Huh?" Mokuba laughed. "What do you mean?"

"The duel disk ultra is still having bugs."

Mokuba was laughing so hard that Seto had to pick him up and set him on the couch before he collapsed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nii-sama, the duel disk ultra you fixed years ago. All is was, you got so mad at Isono for this, was that when he had transported it from the prototype lab to you to finish, a screw was loose and jammed the hologram generator's gears because he yanked the cords into a knot."

"But, I was working on it this morning," Seto mumbled to himself before he suddenly groaned and collapsed onto the couch.

"NII-SAMA!!" Mokuba rushed over to his brother's side. "What's wrong?"

"I got into a fight with Yami over the work and then I said all those things," Seto groaned. "He's never going to forgive me."

"Seto," Mokuba whispered. "Who are you talking about?" Seto sat bolt right up causing the younger to fall backwards in surprise.

"Yami, he hasn't come home yet?"

"Huh?"

"Oh man, it was raining pretty hard. Where did he go?"

"Seto—"

"Knowing him, he probably went to Yuugi's and—"

"SETO!!" Mokuba shouted at the top of his lungs, stopping his brother mid rant.

"What is it?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Mokuba crossed his arms and gave his brother an angry pout.

"What do you think I mean for the billionth times I've asked you this. I mean, who are you talking about. I know of no one named Yami who lived in this house."

Seto blinked, drinking up this information. Tense silence followed in the few moments after before the shocked CEO answered.

"You're joking right?" Mokuba shook his head and Seto continued. "Yami, he's been living with us for almost 3 years now. He and I are rivals because he's the King of Games—!!"

The statement was broken when Mokuba bopped his brother on the head. "Are you crazy Seto? I think you've been drinking behind my back of hit your head way too hard. YOU, my big bro, are THE King of Games. Pegasus himself announced it and you haven't been beaten. Take a look for yourself."

Pulling the shocked Kaiba up, the younger sibling lead him to a closed door right next to his office. Opening it and turning on the lights, Seto could only stare in silence at what was presented to him. Each of the eight walls in the room was covered in photos.

They were of him beating Pegasus in the final round of Duelist Kingdom. The scarier thing was that Pegasus still had both eyes in tact. Afterwards, he was standing with Pegasus on the balcony of the castle with Mokuba and a beautiful blond woman, smiling and waving to all the other fallen Duelists. They were of him, summoning his Blue Eyes and defeating some random duelist in his own tournament, Battle City, to keep his title and keep down the Big Five. There were the releases of the Duel disk ultra and the releases of the new virtual worlds. What surprised him even more was that after a few photos which seemed to show the years passed, Noah was standing next to Mokuba on the beach laughing. Scanning the room over and over and over, he couldn't find one single image of Yugi and his gang of cheerleaders, an Egyptian reference or any sign that Yami had ever existed.

"Is that enough proof for you Seto?" Mokuba asked, snapping the CEO out of his train of thought.

"All those years, have I been to Egypt?" Mokuba laughed again.

"Why would you need to go to Egypt Nii-sama?"

"Did Pegasus ever kidnap you?"

"Huh? Why would he touch me? You two have been friends for over 10 years now. He and Cecilia have invited you to diners, you guys have gone to parties."

"Gozaburo and Noah?"

"Step Daddy threw himself off the building. You found Noah when the Main frame crashed one day and you had to go to the basement to fix it. You found Noah's brain and brought him out. He's in America right now running Kaibaland there and keeping Takahashi from making plastic duel disks."

"Was I ever in a relationship?"

"No…well not that I know of," Mokuba laughed.

"Yuugi?"

"Who?"

"Jonouchi?"

"Wha?"

"Honda?"

"The car?"

"Anzu?"

"Pornography?"

"…"

"WHAT!!"

"Bakura?"

"Horror Movie?"

"Malik?"

"…Mom who has given you a licking?"

"Ishizu?"

"Is she in a zoo?"

"Yami, pharaoh, Atemu, my lover?"

"Yams with an i, Egyptian king, some funky name, and EW!"

Silence after that whole rant with Seto looking utter dead and about to keel over, and Mokuba red in the face from all the suppressed laughter and confusing glinting in his eyes. Finally, Seto spoke up again.

"Mokuba…"

"Yes Nii-sama."

"I need to go get some air."

"Um, okay. When will you be back."

"Call me cell when dinner's ready."

"Do we cancel the outing with Zigfreed again?"

"YES!!" With that, the CEO slammed the door shut and stormed out into the pouring rain. He didn't care; he was too shocked to even know where he was going. Before he knew it, he looked up and was in front of the doors of the Kame Game shop.

"Yuugi," he breathed, and took a step forward, pushing into the door, the jingling pounding in his already fast developing migraine.

_We used to love one another_

_Give to each other_

_Lie undercover so_

_Are you friend or foe_

_--_TATU_ Friend or Foe_


	4. Broken

_What do you call it_

_When another forces your hand_

_And what will they say_

_When they finally hear this way_

_And No No No No that wasn't my idea_

_No it wasn't my idea_

_Oh just to see your face_

_When you find me here like this_

Everything hurt. That was the first thought that entered Yami's mind when consciousness finally came to his throbbing head. Sitting up onto his haunches, crimson eyes looked around to observe his surroundings. Everywhere he turned was darkness.

"BAKURA!!" Yami hollered out. No answer.

"YUUGI!!" Still silence.

"Anybody?" Preparing to walk around, he was suddenly yanked back and he fell face first onto a flat surface within this realm of infinite possibilities. Heaving himself up, he looked down to find his legs chained. Examining his arms, he found them shackled as well.

"Welcome," a deep growling voice laughed.

"Yes, it does seem that we have a visitor." a leering voice jeered after. Two shadowy figures came to be seen, one with platinum blond hair and the other with pure white.

"BAKURA!!" Yami yelled.

"Yes almighty pharaoh from the sun god himself? I heard you the first time you were calling though I can hardly ask why?"

"MARIK?"

"Courtesy of you yourself." snarled the blonde, the former dark side of Malik.

"If you two are here then I am…"

"Back in the Shadow Realm from which you have reside for the past 5 millennia though…from the looks of those chains, it isn't too happy to see you." Bakura laughed. "Can I ask why we are owed this wonderful experience?"

"Why would you need to ask, you were the one who brought me here." This caused the laugh on the Tomb Robber's face to freeze.

"I didn't bring you here. I haven't been out of this god forsaken hellhole since you banished me here by destroying Zork. How the fuck could I have brought you here."

"You were in the alleyway this morning."

"I was playing card with Marik this morning."

"You fought with me."

"I did no such thing for if I did you would be dead with me devouring your heart."

"You told me I hit someone with a rock and that person only appears when I really need him to appear."

"I was…wait," Bakura floated down to the chained pharaoh and gripped his chin. Seeing the pharaoh visibly flinch, he began to chuckle.

"I'm guessing there's something funny." Crimson glowered into violet as Yami snarled at the former inhabitant of the Millenium ring.

"Tell me," Bakura chuckled. "Did you have a fight with your dragon today?" The glowering became deeper, "and tell me, did you, wish for something?"

"I…I wished that I had never met Seto." Bakura released Yami with a triumphant sneer. Marik snorted and unfolded his arms as he approached to settle beside Bakura.

"Let me guess, the asshole was working himself to death and you wanted him to take a break because you were worried for his health."

"Yes," Yami whispered. Both other darks laughed before pulling away hastily when Yami swung at them both, however the chains restrained his movement causing him to fall forward. Immediately he felt himself being eaten, devoured as if his entire soul was being torn to pieces. Struggling as his breath was failing, the once pharaoh fought against the waves and waves of the unseen enemy. Suddenly, everything was swirled back to normal with him on his feet, panting harshly, and one white and tan hand gripped on each of his fore arms.

"Whoa there mighty god," Bakura laughed as he harshly slapped the panting Yami on the back, tipping him forward had it not been for the other arm of Marik supporting him. "You might not want to be in a hurry to become part of what you're precious Daddy helped to create so soon."

"What…do…you mean?" Yami ground out.

"Isn't this familiar to you at all?" Marik snapped. Bakura shushed him with a snap of his fingers.

"What he means is, haven't you felt this before?" When Yami blinked confused, Bakura sighed while Marik just sat down and began to chew on his already worn down cloak.

"You yourself figured out that we were in the Shadow Realm. The origin of this dark force was from the Millenium items if you recall from out little pilgrimage to the past." Bakura yanked at the chain around Yami's neck and forced the other dark to his knees.

"Stop…" The white head sneered when he saw the crimson orbs become glazed them slowly drop close.

"Please…" Still he would not let him up.

"STOP!!" Yanking with brute force the other spirit dragged the former up into the air so that his feet dangled from the ground.

"FEEL THAT!!" Bakura snarled while the other struggled to breath. "YOU SHOULD REMEMEBER THAT!! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN FOR YOU TO SO EASILY FORGET!! I KNOW THIS; I'VE KNOWN IT WORSE THAN YOU HAVE BECAUSE OF THE DEMONS THAT RAVAGED ME FOR OVER 5 MILLINEA!! HAS THE REALM OF LIGHT SPOILED YOU THAT MUCH PHAROAH THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR ORIGINS!!"

"The…Millenium…Puzzle," Yami choked.

"That's right."

"It's…broken…again." Marik stopped chewing and Bakura slammed Yami back onto the unseen surface.

"We always know what we want pharaoh and that's the scariest part about it." Marik sneered. Yami didn't respond for he was still trying to regulate his wheezing.

"Tell me, what was it like kissing me?" Bakura laughed when he saw the utter disgust written plainly in the tanned face of the pharaoh. Looking over to Marik, the tomb robber laughed again. "Two different responses Marik. You seem to rather enjoy it and old worship here hates it."

"I have my own body now," snarled Yami, "I should no longer have any ties to the Puzzle that would land me in the Shadow Realm."

"Unless you wished to see someone there for a little rendezvous."

"My heart belongs to Seto, Tomb Robber."

"Then why was I there?"

Purple glowed into crimson, storming and tearing into the minds of the other. When the stare down ended, two sentences were exchanged.

"The person only appears when one needs them the most and it was you for Ra knows why."

"You told me everything then; P.S that person wasn't me you artard."

Laughing Bakura disappeared. Marik turned to follow but whispered his parting words.

"Try and stay on your feet. This darkness is harmless to those who have adapted and allowed it to enter their souls. However, even their ruler they would be quick to devour when it senses that he has been coronated to much by the light. You wanted to know what would happen had Kaiba never met you. Always trying to be a martyr and protect him from pain. I do hope your results are satisfying."

_Now there's no time for wondering_

_Darkness is here at my door_

_Rapping with his bony fingers_

_He's come to take me home_

_He'll envelope me in sleep_

_Wrapped in black feathery wings_

_But before we fly…_

_Here's my good bye_

_--_Voltaire_ Last Word_


End file.
